Cell culturing is an essential step in manufacturing biological products, and may be carried out in disposable bioreactors systems or in non-disposable bioreactors such as steel tank vessels. Oxygen is continuously supplied to promote cell growth, and carbon dioxide is removed. A gas stream going to or coming from a bioreactor may contain moisture entrained within the gas stream. The moisture in the gas may condense as the gas passes through a filter or other system component. The moisture and/or condensation may be detrimental to the functioning of the filter or other system component.
A number of yet un-solved problems are inherent in currently available condenser designs for use with bioreactors. Some prior art designs incorporate several functionally different areas such as, for example, subducts and different cooling and heating zones, that result in a complex and costly assembly requiring special tooling, specially molded or machined components. Prior art designs also separate a vessel for condensate collection from the heat exchange area, thus adding complexity to the part instead of integrating condensate removal directly from the heat exchange zone. Because prior art designs are complex and tend to be expensive, such condensers are not truly disposable.
Another yet un-resolved problem inherent in many prior art condenser designs is that the heat is removed from the exhaust gas and then the heat is just wasted by pouring it into the environment to get rid of it.
Currently available condensers also may have another drawback inherent in the use of a multiplicity of ducts. Although the relatively long pathway provided by the many ducts increases the surface area of the condenser available for cooling, the decrease in cross-sectional area of a duct also increases the velocity of the gas flowing through the condenser, which in turn decreases the residence time of the exhaust gases in the condenser. The decreased residence time in the condenser results in a decrease in the overall cooling effect of the condenser on the exhaust gas within the condenser bag.
Yet another drawback of many currently available condensers is related to the inclusion of both a cooling zone and a heating zone within the condenser unit. Coupling the condensing function of the unit with a heating function within the same assembly reduces the flexibility of allowing the two functions to be manipulated independently of each other.
Thus, there is an on-going need for an improved apparatus, in particular, a truly disposable apparatus, and method that provide a means to reduce the moisture content of a moist gas within a bioreactor system before it is passed on to a filter or other system component where moisture and/or condensation on the filter or system component may interfere with the functioning of the filter or other system component.